


Why Me?

by station51 (vickir)



Series: Emergency! mishaps [1]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/station51
Summary: It just doesn't seem to be Hank's day after sending Mike off to a meeting at headquarters.





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I write about in the Emergency! In regards to the original characters in any of my stories I do own them and they are mine to do as I please with them.
> 
> This is my first story in the Emergency! fandom.

Captain Hank Stanley sat in his office, well the station's office, hiding. He wasn't a man to hide, but knew if he could, he'd be anywhere but at the station when his engineer returned. Mike Stoker, A-shift's engineer, had been at a meeting at headquarters and was due back anytime.

Looking out into the apparatus bay, all Hank could see was empty space. The squad was out on another run and was due back soon, but it was the place where the big red fire engine sat that worried and at the same time scared him.

The replacement engine was on the way, driven by the head mechanic, Charlie. An hour earlier Hank had sat and listened to a yelling Charlie about the damage done to Engine 51. Hank knew that nothing he said to Charlie would calm him down, so Hank let him say what he needed to say. At the end of the rant, Charlie said the old Crown Engine 51 would be sent.

Sighing Hank sat waiting for the next tirade that would be coming from his engineer when he found out what had happened to his beloved engine. Thinking back over what had happened, Hank knew it had just been an unfortunate accident.

Flashback.  
Roy and John had treated both the injured man and woman from the car accident. Neither patients had severe injuries, but they still needed to go to the hospital. Roy accompanied them while John followed in the squad. Hank had notified dispatch that the engine would be out for fifteen minutes to tend to the cleanup. It didn't take them long to clean up around the area. Once the cars had been towed away and the road hosed down from the gasoline that had leaked. Hank watched as the last of the hoses and other equipment were packed, before climbing into his seat after his linemen got into theirs.

"Okay, Connor let's go," Hank instructed his replacement engineer. Then picking up the mike, "LA Engine 51 available."

"Engine 51," came the reply.

Hank sat back as the big rig moved along heading back to the station. The return trip should have been a routine one, but it ended far from it. About halfway during the ride home, the unthinkable happened. The big red Engine 51 was involved in an accident.

Before Hank could do or say anything, a red convertible darted out of nowhere. Connor slammed on the brakes wrenching the steering wheel hard left trying to avoid the car. Connor succeeded in missing the convertible and other vehicles, but he couldn't avoid the big oak tree in the middle of the road dividing the lanes traveling in the opposite direction. No matter how hard Connor hit the brake the engine hit the tree jolting everyone. Luckily the oak tree had been there. Otherwise, the big rig may have collided with the oncoming traffic. Unluckily for big red, as the engine was fondly known as, it smashed into the oak tree damaging the front end, enough that it needed towing away to the fire department's mechanical division. 

When Engine 51 came to an abrupt stop, Hank had been thrown forward then back. Luckily Hank had seen the car at the last minute and tried to brace himself as he yelled out, "Hold on," as the engine swerved abruptly before hitting the tree.

Checking over himself, Hank was thankfully okay. Turning to Connor Hank saw him with his head down over the steering wheel.

"Connor, Connor, are you okay?"

Lifting his head, Connor moved it from side to side slowly feeling no pain. 

Turning to his captain, he said, "I'm fine."

"Did you hit your head?" Hank asked, seeing a red mark on Connor's forehead.

"Not sure."

"Okay, just stay there."

Turning to check the jump seats where his linemen sat, Hank saw both still in the rig.

"Marco! Are you okay?"

"Sure Cap, I'm okay."

"Chet! You okay buddy?" Hank called to his junior lineman.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cap. What happened?"

"Car drove out in front of us."

"Did we hit it, Cap?"

"No, Marco. We missed it and the others on the road, but not the tree."

"What tree, Cap?" turning in his seat Marco saw to what his captain was referring. "Oh shit," Marco swore.

Chet had just turned in his seat as well and saw the oak tree that was now part of the front of the engine. "Oh hell."

In the distance, Hank heard sirens; someone must have made the call. Hank tried the radio.

"LA, this is Engine 51," no response. "LA, this is Engine 51 do you read me," still no answer. "Looks like the radio is dead," Hank announced.

Soon after Squad 36 and Engine 110 arrived. The two paramedics from the squad, Steve and Gary, checked the four men of Engine 51. Everyone was okay, though Connor had hit his head on the steering wheel, but seemed to be fine otherwise. Connor hadn't lost consciousness, but Hank made him go to the hospital anyway to make sure. Chet and Marco were a bit rattled, but fine along with the captain. Hank had saved himself from getting hurt.

Gary, from Squad 36, went with Connor in the ambulance, promising to let Roy and John know what had happened. As Hank watched the ambulance pull away, he knew Connor would be okay and that the rest of his crew were also. Walking over to the captain of 110, Hank needed to find out what was going to happen now.

"Hey, Joe."

"Hi, Hank. Bit of a mess isn't it."

"You could say that."

"I've been in contact with LA. I've told them what happened and the tow truck is on the way. Also, transport to get you and your crew back to quarters."

"Thanks, Joe. I take it they want a report from me?"

"The sooner, the better. I can't understand why Stoker couldn't stop in time; it's not like him."

"Stoker wasn't driving."

"Oh, I see. Who?"

"Connor."

"I've not heard of him before."

"He's a newbie engineer, only passed the engineer's exam a couple of months ago. He was only to be a replacement while Stoker attended a meeting at headquarters."

"I'm glad I'm not you."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm looking forward to telling Stoker what happened to his engine."

"You know it's not only Stoker you're going to have to deal with."

"I know. I'm sure Charlie will be talking to me soon enough about what happened. It won't endear me to him any more than it has already. Charlie always says the worst thing to happen to a fire engine is a firefighter. I guess he could be right, and Stoker won't be far behind him in thinking that as well."

"Tow truck is here Hank, and so is your lift."

"Yep, I better go. Thanks again, Joe."

"No problem Hank, and take it easy. See you next time. Oh, and good luck."

Shaking his head, Hank moved off to the tow truck and watched as Engine 51 was made ready for towing back to the department's mechanical workshop. Once it was ready, he and the linemen took what they needed for the replacement engine. Then all three men watched as Engine 51 left the scene of the accident. They all knew it would be some time before she returned to them. In the meantime, the men of Station 51 got into the vehicle and headed back to the quarters.

After arriving back, Hank, Marco, and Chet stared at the empty spot where Engine 51 was supposed to be sitting. Shaking himself out of the revere, Hank moved into action.

"Okay, guys get cleaned up and then continue with your chores."

"Yes, Cap."

"Right Cap."

Watching his men move off, Hank then went to the office. Sitting at his desk, he started his report on the accident that had rendered Engine 51 incapable of service. It was just after he began the paperwork that the phone rang.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking," Hank answered.

When he heard the voice that was on the other end, he froze.

"Captain Stanley, what the hell did you do to my engine?"

"Charlie it was an accident. It wasn't intentional, I assure you."

"I'm sure," Charlie said sarcastically. "Well, I've seen the damage, and it'll be a few weeks before you can get near her again. I'll be bringing your replacement over shortly. I'll also be wanting to have words with Stoker."

"Ah, Charlie, he's not here."

"What? Is he in the hospital? Did he hurt himself during the accident?"

"No, he's a headquarters at a meeting."

"So, who the hell was driving?"

"Connor."

"Who is he?"

"A new engineer, who passed his exams a couple of months ago."

"You put a rookie in my engine. What were you thinking?"

"Headquarters assigned him, and until the accident, he was fine."

"I'm still not happy. I'll be having more words with you when I get there with your replacement. I'll also be having words with Stoker too."

Before Hank could say anything else, Charlie had hung up. Giving a big sigh, Hank set to work on writing up the report of the accident.  
End flashback.

Returning to the here and now, Hank once more re-read his report on the incident as well as Connor's account. Happy with what was in both, Hank settled back to wait for Charlie and the replacement engine. When the squad returned, they had brought Connor back with them. Once he had confirmed Connor's condition, Hank got him to write his report leaving the station. Connor was okay to drive home, though he did have a headache from a minor concussion. When Connor had finished his statement, Hank sent Connor on his way, with a promise that he would call the station to let them know he arrived home safely. Hank knew that his crew would be tackling the chores around the station until they were needed again. After the squad had returned, both Roy and John joined the others in doing their assigned work for the day. 

Soon after the squad returned and the paramedics had started into their chores, they were called out. After acknowledging the dispatcher, and passing the slip with the address for them, the squad left leaving an empty apparatus bay. Hank went back to his office after they left and went about catching up on his paperwork.

~~~~~

Mike arrived back at the station and immediately noticed that both engine and squad were missing. Assuming he would have the kitchen to himself, Mike headed there to grab a coffee and sit and read the newspaper in peace. Stepping into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him were Chet and Marco. 

Chet hearing footsteps, looked up from the paper he was reading as he lounged on the sofa said, "Hi Mike," and looked back down.

Chet froze and looked back up. Yes, Mike Stoker was indeed standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Mike," Chet barely got out. "You're back," Chet continued.

Standing up quickly throwing the paper down and quickly walked towards the door saying as he went. "I just remembered I need to finish cleaning the latrine."

Marco was also moving and said as he passed, "Hey Mike, just remembered I need to write a letter," and vanished leaving Mike alone.

Shaking his head at Chet’s comment, Mike had never known Chet to be so enthusiastic about latrine duty. Mike then wondered where Connor, his relief was, as well as his engine.

~~~~~

After leaving the kitchen, Marco turned left and went to the office where his captain was.

Knocking Marco saw his captain turn in his direction. "Cap, Mike's back," and then Marco quickly left having said the only words that needed to be said.

Taking a deep breath, Hank waited for his engineer to appear in the doorway. Before Mike got to the captain's office, the replacement engine arrived, along with the department’s head mechanic, Charlie. Charlie quickly exited the rig and made his way to the office and confronted the captain of A-shift at Station 51.

"Hank, I'd say it was nice to see you again, but it's not."

"Hi, Charlie. Look, it wasn't Connor's fault."

"So you said."

"Charlie, both Connor and I have put reports in."

"Okay, so what happened," Charlie asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

Seeing his engineer come to the door, Hank at least knew he didn't have to repeat himself with the story.

"A convertible came out of nowhere; Connor hit the brakes and swerved to miss it and the other cars, but ended up hitting a tree…"

"What!" Mike shouted not letting his captain get any further.

"Mike, it wasn't too bad. Connor…"

"How bad is the damage and why didn't you call me at headquarters."

"Yes, Hank, why didn't you?" Charlie asked, with an evil looking grin on his face as he watched Hank squirm as he faced a very upset and mad engineer.

Hank knew that he had to face the onslaught from both Mike and Charlie.

"Damage is only minor," Hank said.

"Minor?" Charlie queried.

"Is it minor or not?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Hank said.

"No," Charlie countered.

Mike looked from his captain to the head mechanic.

"How bad is it?" Mike asked Charlie, knowing he would get a truthful answer.

"Well, it'll be off the road for a few weeks, while I fix the front end," Charlie explained.

"Mike, it isn't that bad it's only a dent," Hank said in defence.

"A dent! Captain Stanley, the damage to the engine, is more than a dent. That tree did more damage than you think," Charlie said.

"Can I see her?" Mike asked.

"No, you'll only get in my way. You'll get the engine back when it's fixed and ready to be returned," Charlie told Mike.

Charlie knew Mike wanted to see the engine, but after years of experience and having to appease over protective engineers when their engines were in for repairs. Charlie had made it a policy of not allowing them any contact till the repairs finished.

"Come on Charlie, it's not like I was the one who did the damage," Mike tried to argue.

"I know Stoker, but you allowed a rookie to drive."

"I didn't know Connor was a rookie," Mike countered.

"Well, you should have known who was relieving you."

"I never got told," Mike said, turning back to his captain.

"What? Mike, you'd already left when Connor arrived, then we got called out. I didn't know he was a rookie till after we got back. Anyway, he knew what he was doing," Hank said.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Cap, I now only have an older engine to work with."

"Well, I can tell you it's your old Crown engine you had before you got the new one," Charlie said.

"What? It's the old Engine 51?" Mike asked.

"Yup," Charlie answered.

Nodding in approval, Mike, at least knew what his replacement rig was capable of, well he hoped so after being away from it for so long and having been driven by who knew.

"Is there anything I need to know?” Mike asked as he and Charlie walked out into the apparatus bay and over to the Crown engine 51.

Hank sat back in his chair and relaxed while watching the head mechanic and his engineer as they went go over to his replacement. Sighing to himself, Hank turned back to the other paperwork he had on his desk. Before setting to work, a thought went through his mind. What was his quiet, unassuming engineer planning for himself and the rest of the men of station 51 for letting his precious, beloved engine end up with a tree embedded in the front? Hank knew it wouldn’t be good and that no matter what it was it was inevitable. He only hoped it wasn’t too bad, well, only time would tell, but one thing he did pray for was the return of the Ward La France engine 51 to return soon.


End file.
